Post Oblivio Madness
by Sadajala
Summary: After the episode Oblivio. Marinette realizes that the building had security footage of the incident, and goes out to investigate. What she sees shakes her world.
1. Chapter 1

Post Oblivio

Marinette couldn't sleep that night. She really could not figure out, for the life of her, why she would kiss Chat Noir.

Tikki wasn't much help either, suggesting that maybe there is still more to find out about him.

Marinette sat up quickly on her bed. Wait...if they had no memories of each other, they must have detransformed! She gasped and her eyes widened.

She knew the civilian identity of Chat for those minutes, and he knew hers! She wondered what he thought about her civilian self. Clumsy as she is, can't imagine he was too impressed. _Still didn't stop him from kissing me though_, she thought.

Tikki sleepily opened one eye beside her. "What happened Marinette?"

This wasn't heard by Marinette as she was too lost in her thoughts, one thing led on to another. She then came to a sudden revelation. Of course! The office building probably has security cameras, and recorded everything.

Tikki was becoming concerned. "...Mari?" "Tikki, you don't suppose that they had cameras where we fought the akuma yesterday?"

Tikke put her hands on her mouth. "Oh no! We can't risk it leaking to other people, especially Hawkmoth! He'll know your identities!"

Marinette made a decision. "Since tomorrow is Sunday, I'll have to tell Mom and Dad that I have something to do, and transform and confront the authorities as Ladybug to tell them to delete the footage." She lay down again. "Yes, that's what I'll do."

Tikki was worried about the plan but didn't say anything.

The next morning, Marinette woke up to the smell of fresh bread and pastries baking in the oven, as always.

"Good morning Marinette" her mom greeted her in the kitchen. "Your breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks, mom." She replied.

While she was eating breakfast, she told her mom and dad she would be heading out this morning.

"Oh? Where to?" Her dad asked.

She broke out in a nervous sweat. She hadn't thought about telling them where. She doubted_ ohh, I'm Ladybug and I needed to go and delete the top security footages_ would go over very well. "Umm, I'm going to the market, uh yeah, uh because Alya...yeah Alya's birthday is next week and I need to buy her a present!" She secretly let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't even a lie. Alya's birthday was next week, so on her way back she needed to remember to buy her a gift.

"Oh okay! Do you want one of us to come with?" Sabine asked.

Marinette shook her head frantically. "No no definitely not, I'm totally fine on my own, yes, thank you, bye!" And with that, she ran out of the bakery.

Tom and Sabine shook their heads. Teenagers nowadays.

Marinette made sure to go several blocks away before transforming. "Tikki, spots on!" With those words, she jumped across Paris, trying to make sure that no one got the footages before her.

* * *

**Please review if you would like more, you don't even need to write anything-just . would be ok. **

**Bug out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

She reached the building just as a security team and Mayor André Bourgeois was about to enter the building. She swung her yo-yo and landed right in front of them. They jumped in surprise. "Ladybug! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Ladybug crossed her arms. "Am I correct in assuming that you were about to enter to check the security records of the akuma attack yesterday?"

Mayor Bourgeois hesitated.

Ladybug raised her eyebrow.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'm sorry Mayor, but I'm afraid those are top secret. If anyone views this besides me or Chat Noir, they could be in great danger. Please allow me to access it."

"Ladybug, I'm sure we could work out something-"

Marinette, confident as Ladybug, stepped closer to the Mayor and bore into his eyes with her bluebell ones.

The Mayor suddenly felt nervous.

"A-alright then. Here is the key to the security room. Third floor, the second one on the right."

He handed her the keys, and she took them.

"Also," Ladybug added, "do not under any circumstances let anyone in the building enter while I'm in the building. This is of great importance. Do you understand?"

The Mayor nodded "Crystal clear."

Meanwhile in Agreste Mansion

Adrien just finished his piano lessons, and was resting on his sofa. He couldn't stop thinking about how Ladybug let him kiss her. It was unbelievable. What brought about this change?

_ Think, Adrien, think. The other day when we lost our memories...we got hit when we were transformed, and when we came back we were also transformed. Wait but that doesn't mean that we were transformed the whole time! We might have known each other's civilian identities. _

"I want camembert..." Plagg groaned

_Wait...the building we were in is famous for its high technology gadgets, they must have cameras...security cameras. The cameras must have recorded everything that transpired that day._

Adrien stood up.

"Are you going to get me Camembert?" Plagg asked curiously.

"Plagg, we've got to go, no time to explain."

Plagg barely had time to scowl before he was sucked into Adrien's ring.

"Plagg, claws on!"

Chat Noir opened his window and jumped across the city.

_Upon arrival_

"Mayor Bourgeois! The other day, with the akuma-" Chat started

"Yes, Ladybug is already investigating it". André Bourgeois interrupted

"Ladybug!?" Chat's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline "Oh... all right I'll be on my way in."

He barely made one step into the building before the security guards stopped him.

"Excuse me?"

"Ladybug gave us explicit orders to not let anyone in the building while she is in it."

"But, I'm Chat Noir, her partner! We're like peanut butter and jam, Paris and the Effiel Tower, day and night, pen and paper-"

"Be that as it may, we still cannot let you in."

Chat stared at the building dejectedly. "Alright", he says. "I'll wait until she comes back out."

Inside the building

Marinette detransformed and turned on the timeline of the security cameras. "Alright," she says, talking to herself. "We were hit with the memories lost inside the elevator, so I should start there." She then entered the time and watched the video footage of the elevator.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Here's a nice cliffhanger (inserts evil laugh)**

**I run on fuel**

**Reviews are fuel**

**Help me get the third chapter out faster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Marinette watched the video with interest. She watched herself put her hand on her head. She realized that this was probably the moment where she realized she had no memories. It was such a shame that the video didn't come with sound recording. Wait...Tikki and Plagg dropped to the floor. There was a bright flash. They must have detransformed!

Marinette quickly averted her eyes. She didn't know if she wanted to see Chat Noir's identity yet. She searched for the buttons to delete the video footage, and she found it, a big, bright red button. She put her finger on top of the button, hesitating. No. The curiosity of that day, of why, _why_ did she kiss Chat Noir was too strong. She sneaked a glance.

She promptly fell to the floor screaming.

_Outside the building_

Chat Noir, André Bourgeois, and the security guards heard a shattering scream come from inside the building. Chat Noir was growing extremely concerned._ My Lady needs my help,_ he thought. But one glance at the security guards told him that they weren't going to let him in. He was getting desperate, and his eyes scanned the building, searching for a way in.

_Inside the building_

Marinette's mind was not comprehending what her eyes saw. That tousled golden blond hair, those huge green eyes, the sweet smile...it couldn't be anyone except Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste! She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. The guy who she was crushing on the whole time was crushing on her, but her superhero persona.

The situation was so ironic that for a moment she thought she was dreaming. She pinched herself. Ouch, that definitely hurt.

She continued watching the video footage. They were running towards the bathroom. _That's strange_, she thought. _Why would we be running- ah of course! We were being chased by Oblivio_. Amidst the shock over the identity reveal, she almost forgot about it. They pulled out their identity cards. She wanted to laugh. They were introducing themselves to each other! But instead of laughing, she cried.

She then fast forwarded the video footage, as they were being chased by Oblivio. She couldn't help but noticed that Adrian took her hand while they were running.

They then devised a plan to distract Oblivio, and Oblivio ran downstairs.

They called Master Fu on her phone.

Despite her tears, Marinette was proud of herself for drawing the messages on the elevator.

Wait, Plagg left? Video Marinette transformed, and wait...SHE KISSED ADRIEN? Marinette was shocked at how confident she was. Then again, she didn't have any memories.

For the billionth time that day, Marinette was at a lost for words again. Adrien devised a superhero costume out of boxes, which seems like the Chat Noir she knew. _He didn't realize how dangerous that was?_ She fumed.

She didn't know how they pulled off this on-the-moment plan, but they defeated Oblivio._ HUhh, this is the part where we kissed. _Marinette looked at it for two seconds, and, not being to stand it anymore, pressed the red button and deleted the video footage.

Tears in her eyes, she looked at Tikki, who was next to her the whole time. "Marinette, I don't think you were supposed to find out this way." Marinette shook her head. " Tikki spots on!" She transformed and ran out of the building.

_Outside the building_

Chat Noir had half a mind to take his baton and swing over the security guards to enter the building when the doors finally opened, revealing Ladybug. Immediately he knew something was wrong. He took in those tear-filled eyes, shaky hands, and a pale face.

"Ladybug, are you okay?" As soon as those words left his mouth he regretted it.

Ladybug turned towards him and did a double take, her usually blue eyes murky with tears. "Chat Noir, what are you doing here?"

Not giving him time to reply, she turned to André Bourgeois and said: "Everything is sorted out."

With those words, she swung her yo-yo and took off.

_Later that night_

Adrien couldn't sleep. There was only one thought on his mind.

What happened to Ladybug, the strongest person he knew, who never cried?

* * *

T**hank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and favourited! You are the best, here is a longer chapter.**

**Also, this is way more touchy-feely than I intended.**

**Oops.**

**Next chapter: Marinette deals with her feelings and meets Adrien at school. What will she do?**

**As always, please review**

**It encourages me to keep writing**

**Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Marinette lay awake that night too, unable to sleep.

"Tikki, what do you think I should do?" She asked her kwami.

Tikki was silent for a while.

"I think the best course of action is to pretend that nothing happened. That way, Hawkmoth won't suspect that you know Chat Noir's identity, and everyone will be safer as a result."

Marinette felt horrible, she hadn't even thought of that. "Of course Tikki. The safety of everyone comes first."

Tikki smiled and pressed up against Marinette's cheek. "Oh Mari, you are wonderful Ladybug, really. Never forget that."

Marinette's eyes widened. "You really think so?"

"Yes."

Reassured, Marinette calmed down. Before falling asleep, she vowed to herself that she will never make anyone suspect anything.

**_The next morning..._**

Marinette woke up on time, which was unusual, but she didn't notice. She tied her hair in her signature pigtails and put on a jacket and jeans. Tikki flew into her purse, which she took with her and headed downstairs.

She grabbed breakfast from the kitchen table and bicycled to school, as usual. She saw Juleka and Rose at the entrance, and smiled warmly at them. "Morning Juleka, Rose," she headed upstairs for her first class.

She didn't notice the shocked glances they exchanged with each other.

She sat down at her usual spot, right next to Alya. Except that Alya wasn't there. Strange. Marinette shrugged, figuring that Alya was probably running late. She brought out her notebook and starting sketching some outfit designs.

Everything was going perfectly.

Or so she thought.

"Marinette?!" Alya gasped and looked at Marinette with shock.

Marinette was secretly panicking but she tried to not let it show. "Hi Alya! G-good morning! Uh, what's wrong?"

Alya laughed loudly. "Marinette, you're early! What a surprise! What brought this on?"

Marinette was relieved. "I don't know, it just happened!" she grinned.

Alya sat down beside her. "I am going to have to wake up earlier now. After all, I can't have you come before me, that would ruin my representation." she teased.

Marinette giggled.

Alya leaned in and whispered to her: "Ho-ho, looks who's here!"

Marinette felt her face pale._ Please don't let it be Adrien. Please._

With a sigh, she turned around and yes, it was him.

She frowned. "He looks terrible." She commented.

"Probably has to do with his father," Alya remarked. "Never lets the kid do anything."

When he passed their table, he smiled at them, making Marinette melt a little on the inside even though she knows he is Chat Noir.

"Morning Mari," he said.

Marinette reminded herself that she was talking to Chat Noir, and she steeled herself.

"Good morning Adrien! How was your weekend?" She asked without any stutter present.

The room all of a sudden was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Chloe looked like someone personally insulted her.

Alya and Nino looked ready to faint.

Rose, Juleka, Alix, Max, Mylene, Kim, Marc and Nathaniel's jaws were about to drop to the floor.

Oops.

So much for being unsuspicious.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! You are all my favorite humans ever!**

**Also- +1.5k views? That's crazy. **

**I tried to change up the tone a little because the last chapter was a touch too sad. **

**I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Bug out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Marinette! Is there something you would like to tell us?" Alya grinned as they headed for a lunch break.

Marinette frowned. "Um...no? Not really?"

"Come on girl, spill the beans. Tell us."

"About what?"

"Gosh, what's with you today? Adrien, of course!"

Marinette shrugged. "I don't know what there is to say."

Alya abruptly stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"You've had a crush on him for years! What do you mean?"

Marinette sighed.

"Let's talk about this over lunch," she said, heading towards the cafeteria.

_Meanwhile..._

There was something odd about Marinette today, but Adrien couldn't place his finger on it.

It was annoying him to no end.

"Adrikins? Adrien? MR AGRESTE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Chloe practically shouted, right next his ear.

He nearly fell off his seat.

"What Chloe?"

She looked at him and flipped her blonde locks.

"As I was saying, my daddy got us some seats to watch the new movie that just came out tonight."

Adrien shook his head.

"I can't go tonight, sorry Chloe. I have other previous occupations."

_Patrol with Ladybug_, he thought

"You never have time for me!" She yelled, walking off."

_In the Cafeteria..._

Alya's glass of water slipped from her hand and shattered on the ground.

"What do you mean, you don't have a crush on him anymore?"

Marinette looked like she was considering her words carefully.

"I have decided that it's no use for me to have this pointless crush on him. Either he likes me back, or he doesn't. I still like him, per se, but if he doesn't like me back..."

Marinette has thought about this long and hard. If Chat Noir really was in love with Ladybug, then his civilian self should like her civilian self to. If not, it wouldn't work out. She resolved to see and spend more time with Chat Noir too because Chat Noir is also a part of Adrien.

Alya was looking at her with concern. "Are you sure about this?"

Marinette nodded.

"Mari..." Alya held her arms out.

They hugged.

_That night_

Ladybug was sitting on the edge of a building right next to the glowing Effiel Tower, staring up at it. Chat Noir joined her.

"Penny for your thoughts, my Lady?"

Ladybug almost fell off the roof.

"Chat!" she scolded. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," he said cheekily.

She sighed.

Chat Noir was uneasy. "Ladybug...what happened the other day in the building where we fought Oblivio?"

Ladybug looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "Chat...I accidentally found out your identity...I'm sorry."

Chat Noir gulped. He didn't expect this.

She took his hand in hers. "I think I might have been too harsh on you before. I only thought that because we were fighting akumas, and everyone was in danger, it wasn't the time for your antics. But now I understand. Considering your civilian life, being a superhero must be like an escape to you."

Chat Noir felt relieved Ladybug understood him, but also exposed. She just voiced his inner thoughts.

He realized something.

"We know each other as our civilian selves?"

Ladybug gasped. She didn't mean to reveal that.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, following, and favoriting and reviewing! It means so much to me**

**Updates might come a little slower in the next few weeks because of school work**

**One thing that does help with the speed of updates is reviews *hint hint**

**Bug out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Ladybug denied it quickly. "I didn't say that."

Chat Noir laughed. "You implied it though."

"Everyone knows you. Your face is on every poster in Paris, _Adrien Agreste_."

Chat Noir felt chills run down his spine. Somehow her saying his name just made it feel more real.

"But if you don't know me personally, how would you know that my father is so strict and controlling?"

Ladybug took a deep breath out, a strand of hair flying. "All right. I do know you."

The look in his eyes pleaded her to tell him more.

She shook her head.

Chat Noir's voice was soft. "Ladybug. You know that I always was curious about who we are as civilians. I understand if you don't want to tell more about our identities. It's okay. I don't trust myself either"

"No!" Ladybug's eyes widened with shock, then narrowed in determination. "Of course, I trust you, kitty! After Lady Wifi, when you didn't look, after Dark Owl, when we detransformed in front of each other, and after Mayura, how can you even think that?"

Chat Noir did a double take. "I just thought..."

It was hard to tell if Ladybug was crying or laughing. "No, Chat. I trust you more than you realize, perhaps even I realize myself."

Chat Noir was getting confused. "My Lady?..."

Ladybug swung off the rooftop all of a sudden.

Chat Noir yelped: "Where are you going!?"

No reply.

He sat down. Of course. She left him. The talk infringed on personal boundaries too much.

He didn't expect Ladybug to reappear by his side after 5 seconds.

"Ladybug!" he ran forward and caught her in a tight embrace.

She laughed, the sound was like music to his ears. Clear, and bright.

"What kitty?" She tapped his bell. "You thought I left you?"

He pouted. "Yeah." he then noticed she was holding something.

"What is that?"

She followed his gaze to her own hand. She suddenly grew serious.

Chat didn't like it.

"It's... a token of my trust."

"What do you mean?"

"This piece of paper holds my secret identity Chat. It's not fair that I know your civilian identity but you don't know mine. Take it. One day, if Hawkmoth is too powerful, you will need to know my identity to save me."

Chat Noir was at a lost for words.

"Ladybug. I-"

"Shhhh." She took a step towards him and put her finger on his lips.

Chat Noir's brain seemed to have short-circuited. He couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked.

He then smirked and grabbed her wrist.

Ladybug blushed and gently placed the piece of paper on his hand.

"It's all up to you now," she whispered. She looked into his eyes with trust.

He looked into those bluebell eyes and moved closer, fully expecting Ladybug to take a step back.

She didn't.

He gently took her chin and moved her head up.

Their lips met.

And the world exploded into colours of the rainbow.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing!**

**Special shoutout to Hk29, Littlemixup, Nymphadora, ChubbyUnicornMama, and RockSunner for their amazing reviews!**

**Bug out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_That night, in the Agreste Mansion_

Insomnia is really getting to Adrien these days. He should really start sleeping more.

Yet he can't.

No matter how tired he is, he can't bring himself to sleep, because of the images of Ladybug on his mind.

And that piece of paper that is locked up in his cupboard that he hasn't looked at.

_Yet._

No, he can't, Ladybug trusted him not to. The last thing he would want to do is to betray his lady's trust.

Isn't it only fair though? He thought. Ladybug knew his identity. Why can't he know hers?

_No. Not yet_. Determined to go back to sleep, he shifted to the other side of the bed, his fingers grabbing his bed sheet tightly.

_Marinette's room, right above the bakery_

For some reason, she feels immensely guilty. Like someone dropped a wrecking ball on her chest, making her not able to breathe.

She would have never kissed Chat if she didn't know he was Adrien, she was sure of that. Is she only in love with one side of this boy?

She searched her feelings. It was unclear.

She resolved to spend more time with Chat Noir to know his superhero side better.

She shifted to the other side of the bed, her fingers grabbing her bed sheet tightly.

_The next morning..._

Adrien stepped out of the car and waved to Gorilla. He made his way into school and entered his class.

Nino wasn't there yet, so he sat down in his seat alone.

He noticed Marinette sitting in front of him.

"Hey Marinette," he greeted her.

She turned around. "Hey, Adrien."

He was taken aback. "Woah, you look like you didn't get enough sleep last night."

She smiled, and something stirred in his chest. It was gone before he could identify it though.

"You look like you didn't sleep well either," she pointed out.

Adrien hesitantly put his hand on his cheek. "You can tell? Oh...people are not supposed to tell. I'm a model after all."

Marinette looked a little angry. "Hey, it's not your fault. We all have off days sometimes. You shouldn't listen to anyone who tells you otherwise."

Adrien was surprised. He has never seen this side of this girl before.

He scratched his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess."

The bell rung, and a whole lot of people entered the classroom.

Alya saw Marinette and Adrien talking close together.

_Something is up_, she thought.

She gave Marinette a look that clearly said: _"We'll talk later."_

Marinette gulped.

* * *

**Uh oh, Alya suspects something...**

**Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting!**

**I saw a couple of reviews asking if the story is finished.**

**It is nowhere near done! I have some things planned for our superheroes. *Rubs hands together with an evil look in the eyes**

**Until next time!**

**Bug out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_The apartment of Césaire_

Alya stared at her Ladyblog with concentration. The last video she uploaded blew up. It has more than fifty million views, which is amazing. The video definitely made her the number one news reporter of the superheroes in town.

Nevertheless, she isn't sure whether she should have done it. Ladybug didn't seem happy after watching the video, and Chat Noir seemed smug.

The public hasn't seen the two superheroes since Oblivio. What if she was responsible for a rift between the two heroes?

No, she wouldn't let herself think of that. What is done is done, besides, even if she deleted it now, many people have already seen it and downloaded it.

There's no use.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alya rushed to the door and opened it. "Mari! Glad you made it." She hugged her.

Marinette laughed. "I wouldn't miss a sleepover at my best friend's place for the world!"

They walked into the house and Marinette put her bags down. She saw Alya's computer open, displaying the Ladyblog.

"Checking up on the Ladyblog, I see?"

Alya grinned. "Yeah. Can you believe that the latest video I uploaded has more than fifty million views?"

Marinette raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Which video is that?"

"The one of Chat Noir and Ladybug kissing."

Marinette face fell imperceptibly. If Alya didn't know her best friends facial expression like the back of her hand, she wouldn't have noticed.

Marinette recovered quickly. "Let's see what movies you have." She bounded across the room.

_Something strange is up with Marinette, something...that is related to Ladybug and Chat Noir?_ Alya thought, confused.

She observed her blue-eyed friend across the room, examining her DVDs.

_Agreste Mansion_

"Duuude, your room is huge!"

Adrien scratched his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess..."

"My living room isn't even as big as this!" Nino ran up the stairs to the upper part of the room, then he ran down, and flopped onto the sofa.

He stopped in his tracks. "Adrien, why does it smell like Camembert?"

Inside Adrien's pocket, Plagg was snickering.

"Uh, uhh, because..." Adrien stammered.

Nino put his hand on Adrien's shoulder and looked at him sincerely.

"It's ok dude, I understand."

Adrien was surprised.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. We all have our secret habits."

"What are you..." Adrien caught on. "Nino!" He punched him.

"Just kidding, just kidding." Nino teased. His face became thoughtful. "On a more serious note, I can't believe your dad actually consented to me having a sleepover tonight."

Adrien nodded vigorously. "I know right? This is so rare. I guess even he has his off days."

Nino agreed. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Honestly dude? I really need to go and take a shower. I'm exhausted, and I really feel like a shower right now. Help yourself to any video games."

With that, Adrien headed to the shower.

Nino sat on the sofa for a few more minutes, and he stood up, looking for where Adrien keeps his video games.

He opened his cupboard. There was a box with a lock on it. He slapped his forehead. How was he supposed to get the games if he didn't know the password?

He shrugged and started picking the lock. Soon he got it open.

He put his hand inside, but the only thing he felt was...a piece of paper?

* * *

**The tension is picking up...**

**Reviews are extremely encouraging and help me write. Special thanks to all my reviewers.**

**We are reaching a pivotal point in the story.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!**

**Bug out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Agreste Mansion_

Nino's hands closed around the paper, and he brought it out. The paper looked recent; it barely had any wrinkles on it.

He frowned. What is on this piece of paper and why would Adrien keep it locked up? He turned the paper around.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Nino squinted his eyes. He was becoming extremely confused. Why is Marinette's name on this piece of paper? What is so important about it?

He stopped cold.

_What if they are going out and they haven't told Alya and me?_ He thought.

He shook his head dismissively.

There was no way; they would have figured it out.

He heard the shower turn off and water stop running from the bathroom. Adrien finished showering.

Nino broke out in a sweat. Should he tell Adrien about this piece of paper? Would he think that his friend has no respect for privacy and looks through his stuff?

Too late, the doorknob was turning.

Nino stuffed the paper inside his pocket and slammed the safe shut.

Adrien looked at his friend standing awkwardly beside his cupboard.

"Eh, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I couldn't find where you keep your video games."

"Oh that," Adrien laughed. "They are behind the tv."

He took out some video games. "Which one would you like to play?"

_The apartment of Césaire_

A rumble shook the building.

Alya's little sisters immediately started crying.

A cackle could be heard faintly.

Something shattered.

_Akuma!_ Marinette and Alya both thought.

"Quick Mari, let's go hide in my closet!" Alya yelled.

"I need to go to the toilet!" Marinette yelled back.

"What? Can't you wait? This is an emergency!"

Marinette shook her head. "I really need to go!"

She took one step towards the direction of the bathroom when Alya grabbed her wrist.

"What is it with you running off every time there is an akuma? Do you _want_ to get hurt?" Alya demanded.

_I'm running out of time_, Marinette thought. She shook off Alya's hand and ran outside.

"Where are you going?! I thought you were going to the bathroom?!" Alya followed her.

Outside, they were greeted with a middle aged-woman wearing an extravagant apron and holding a huge, purple pan.

"I am a good mother, and I have good children. Good children return home!" she cackled. "Good children don't stay out all night partying!"

"Well, it looks like a mom with a rebellious child got akumatized this time," Alya observed.

She touched a kid with her pans and the kid disappeared.

_Sent home_, Marinette thought.

The villain suddenly turned towards them.

Marinette ran, but she wasn't fast enough.

"What is this teenager doing outside so late?" The villain caught up to her, and before she could react, she was touched by the pan.

The world turned dark for a second.

Then she found herself back in her house.

Her mother all of a sudden came up the stairs and gasped. "Marinette? I thought you were having a sleepover at Alya's house?"

"I was, until an akuma sent me back."

Marinette opened a window and tried to put her hand through. She couldn't. Just as she thought. The akuma makes you return home and not be able to leave. How was she supposed to help Chat Noir now?

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**This story has about 3 chapters left.**

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

**Bug out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Dupain-Cheng Bakery, Marinette's room_

"Well," Sabine shrugged. "At least you'll be home and safe. I'm sure that Ladybug and Chat Noir will be on the case in no time."

Marinette suddenly had an idea. "Yeah, you're right mom," she replied and went to the bathroom.

She transformed inside. "Tikki spots on!" She opened her yoyo and set a message to Chat Noir.

_I can't make it. I'm stuck in my house. I guess this counts as an emergency so you can look at the piece of paper and come to my house. Quick!_

She closed her yo-yo and sighed. She hoped Chat will receive the message and come quickly.

_Agreste Mansion, Adrien's room_

Adrien and Nino were about to go to sleep when Nadja, the reporter suddenly came onto the tv.

"An akumatized villain has been identified but neither Chat Noir or Ladybug is on the case yet. Luckily, this akuma doesn't seem so dangerous that..."

Adrien sat up and ran to the bathroom. "Gotta go Nino!"

Inside the bathroom, he transformed into Chat Noir. "Plagg claws out!" Just as he was about to jump out of the window, his staff beeped.

He frowned. A message from Ladybug?

He read it, his eyes widening and jaws dropping as he did so.

Did she give him permission to know her secret identity? Chat was shocked, he didn't expect their identity reveal to be like this.

He detransformed. "Plagg claws in!"

He stepped outside the bathroom and made his way to the cupboard.

Nino watched in horror.

Adrien typed in a code on his safe. His safe opened. There was nothing in it.

He started panicking and walking around his room checking random places to look for it.

"Nino, have you seen a piece of white paper around?"

Nino chuckled guiltily. "Uh, yeah actually. You see...IwaslookingatyourcupboardandIfoundit."

Adrien turned around. "WHAT?!"

Nino put his hands up in surrender. "Dude, I'm sorry! I don't see what the big deal is with this piece of paper though? It just has Marinette's name on it!"

Adrien stared at Nino with his wide emerald green eyes. "M-Marinette?"

Nino was confused. "Yeah, so?"

Adrien sprinted towards the bathroom.

_My friend can be really weird sometimes,_ Nino thought.

In the bathroom, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and jumped out of the window. He knew where Marinette lived. Who could forget the best bakery in town?

_After a few minutes, Dupain-Cheng Bakery_

Marinette was talking to Tikki. "I think it's ok, it is an emergency, and besides, how am I supposed to fight the akuma if I am stuck here?" She turned around. "As well, I think we are responsible- GAAH CHAT NOIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Chat Noir was standing on the balcony. He took a step forward. "Ladybug?"

Marinette nodded hesitatingly.

They had so many things to say to each other, but they needed to take care of the akuma first.

"Tikki spots on!"

Chat Noir stared at her in awe.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, exams are coming up!**

**Thank you all for the support! **

**Bug out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Dupain-Cheng Bakery, Marinette's room__, Marinette's room_

"Umm Chat."

"What?" he was about to jump out of the window to confront the villain.

Ladybug raised her eyebrows. She touched the barrier that was keeping her inside the house. "I can't leave the house." She reminded him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, uh..that's right."

"You draw her over here to our house and we'll battle her here."

Chat's eyes widened. "That would mean your parents finding out who you are!"

"I'm prepared for that possibility." She said.

"But-"

A knock on her bedroom's door alerted them to Sabine's presence.

Marinette dropped her transformation.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He admitted.

Marinette laughed. "Silly kitty. Now go, before my mom comes in and sees you."

Before he could protest again, she grabbed Chat Noir's collar, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and shoved him outside the window.

"Marinette?" Her mom was looking at her strangely.

Marinette let out a puff of air, blowing on her hair as she did so.

"Mom." She said. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Marinette walked over and put her hand on her mom's arm. "Let's talk about it with dad downstairs."

_Somewhere along the rooftops of Paris_

Chat Noir touched his lips in shock. Marinette kissed him! Ladybug kissed him! He still couldn't get over the fact that they were the same person. Looking back, he should have known. They have the same bluebell eyes, and sometimes, Marinette reminded him of Ladybug. Especially when she was leading, like that time with his classmates against Darknight.

He was suddenly interrupted out of his thoughts by the villain.

"All children have to return home!" She cackled. "And never leave!"

"You're right."

The woman turned around to glare at Chat Noir, perched on a lamp. "And why aren't you home?"

A butterfly-shaped mask appeared around her eyes. "Never mind. I need your miraculous."

Chat Noir ran.

She chased him.

_Dupain-Cheng Bakery_

Tom dropped the cake he was baking. "YOU'RE LADYBUG?"

Sabine was equally as shocked. "Ladybug was my daughter the whole time?" A look of realization came over her face. "Of course. That's why you were never home when Ladybug was fighting an akuma."

Marinette's jaw dropped slightly. "You noticed," she stated.

"Of course I did. I am your mother, after all."

Tom looked sick after he realized all the dangerous situations she's been in. But in the end, she is unharmed, and Paris is safe.

"I guess you know what you're doing..." he drifted off.

"We don't like you putting yourself in danger, Marinette. However, we understand. You've always been a kind, selfless girl. You would never put Paris in danger if you could help it." Her mother said, pulling Marinette into a hug.

Something crashed the window and fell inside. It was Chat Noir! Sabine and Tom jumped back in shock.

Marinette transformed into Ladybug, not noticing her parent's looks of awe.

"To the roof?" She asked Chat Noir.

He nodded.

They climbed up the stairs.

"We need to defeat this akuma as quickly as possible so Hawkmoth doesn't catch on that I live here and my identity."

Chat Noir nodded again. "You can trust me, My Lady."

His lips brushed against her fingers and she blushed, remembering this was Adrien.

They reached the roof. Chat Noir took out his baton and Ladybug her yo-yo.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry this is a little late. I have soooo many essays due for school.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, following, and reviewing. Love you all.**

**Until next time,**

**Bug out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The bell has just rung for students to start class. Marinette was sitting next to Alya, and they were talking.

"Marinette, you've been acting very strange recently." Alya accused. "First you say you don't have a crush on Adrien anymore, which is one of the weirdest things I've heard -"

"Let me explain!"

"And then, the very next day, I see you guys talking close together-"

"Alya!"

"After that, you have the strange reaction to Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing, which doesn't even concern you anyway-"

Marinette spluttered "Alya listen to me!"

"And when there was an akuma attack, you run straight into danger! You owe me an explanation!"

Marinette crossed her arms. "I was about to explain anyway."

Alya grinned sheepishly. "Oh."

At that moment, Adrien entered the class. He saw Alya sitting beside Marinette with her eyebrows raised. He had a suspicion of what was going on.

He sat on the edge of their seat and tapped Marinette on the shoulder. "Need help?" he asked teasingly.

Marinette laughed and tapped him on the nose. "No, I was just about to break the news to her."

Alya watched them in shock and confusion. Were they...flirting?

"Ohh! Good luck, try to not get killed." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Marinette pushed Adrien back with a grin. "Get back to your seat, or no croissants for you."

Adrien was in his seat within a blink.

"Wha...what was that?" Alya breathed.

Marinette blushed. "We're...dating."

"YOU'RE DATING! MY BEST FRIEND IS DATING ADRIEN AGRESTE AFTER ALL THIS TIME! YESSS!"

Marinette tried not to wince from the force of her friend's wince.

Nino entered the classroom. "What's going on? Why is Alya screaming?"

Alya pointed at Marinette and Adrien. "They're dating."

Nino dropped his books. "W-wow! That's great bro!"

"That's all you have to say?" Alya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Boys."

During class, Nino whispered to Adrien. "Does it have anything to do that piece of paper that I found?"

"It has everything to do with it." Adrien whispered back.

Nino frowned. "How?"

Adrien put his hands behind his neck. "And that, my friend, is a long story for another time."

* * *

**We're done.**

**Wow.**

**Two days after this story's one month anniversary.**

**All I have to say is that I'm insanely grateful for everyone who has supported my first fic.**

**My writing was kinda chunky at the start I must admit, but it got better.**

**I will be around with more stories.**

**Thank you all for everything.**

**Bug out for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I would just like to thank you all for the support this fic has received.**

**After seeing the end of Timetagger, I couldn't help but feel Lila was slowly replacing Marinette in her friendships.**

**So, I just posted a fic where Marinette's friends drift away from her because of Lila.**

**All but one. Adrien Agreste. Because he knows she lies.**

**So they grow closer.**

**What do you think?**

**Please go to my profile, check it out, and let me know what you think! I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Also, the first chapter is much longer than the chapters here. He he he.**

**Thank you all so much.**

** ~ Sadajala**


End file.
